


Communicating with the Dead (an the Occasional Demon)

by FutureFamousAuthor108



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Heather Mac is just a scared little cinnamon roll that needs to be protected, JD gets angry and shit happens, MacDuke if you squint, Super creepy Ouija board AU, Two weeks after Veronica joined the Heathers, Veronica is the only one thinking rationally at this point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureFamousAuthor108/pseuds/FutureFamousAuthor108
Summary: Heather Duke finds the board game in her attic. Thinking she could have a little fun scaring Heather McNamara, she invites Chandler and Veronica to play with them, only to find out the spirit they summoned, JD, is not a force to be mocked. Chaos ensues and soon Heather finds herself wishing she’d just left the board sitting in her dusty old attic.
Relationships: Heather Chandler & Heather Duke & Heather McNamara, Heather Chandler & Heather Duke & Heather McNamara & Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler & Veronica Sawyer, Heather Duke & Heather McNamara, Heather Duke/Heather McNamara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Heather Duke waited impatiently at the door of Heather McNamara’s mansion, the board game held tightly against her chest.

God it took forever for that girl to answer the door.

Heather glanced down at the dusty board game in her arms, her stomach jumping in excitement. She’d found the game tucked away in her attic, hidden away from the outside world for God knows how long. When she’d asked her dad about it, he told her all about the apparent “spirits” that resided in the game. Then he made her promise not to play it, since it was apparently “cursed” or something.

Heather had a laugh at that. She was sure ghosts and cursed board games didn’t exist. But then she had the idea to scare Heather McNamara, who flinched at the mildest horror movies and screamed when she was jump-scared without warning (and even with warning).

So when Heather McNamara opened the door, Heather Duke quickly pushed past her, ordering her to phone Chandler and Veronica and invite them over. At first, the thought of inviting Veronica Sawyer was repulsive, but if there really were spirits in the “cursed” board game, Veronica would scare them off. Any ghost with dignity would take one look at her cheap clothes and messy hair and run for the hills.

“What’s this all about, Heather?” Heather McNamara asked as she watched Heather with burning curiosity as she unboxed the game on the large Persian rug in Heather McNamara’s bedroom. Heather didn’t blame her. After two weeks of letting Veronica join their group, life had become as dull as Kurt’s football rants (and Kurt’s football rants consisted of him boasting about himself).

Sure, there were the usual parties, but Heather didn’t find them fun at all. Usually they consisted of getting harassed by Kurt or Ram, or watching all her friends get drunk and then sexually harassed.

Heather shrugged as she wiped away a thin layer of dust covering the black and white board. The dust particles flew into the air, hovering around like little stars hung from the ceiling. “I found this in my attic and wanted to try it out.” She said, glancing up at Heather McNamara, who looked excited as she took a seat on the rug next to her. She looked admittedly adorable with her bright smile and yellow flower headband.

Heather decided to leave out the whole “cursed” part. She needed Heather’s empty mansion to play the game (Heather’s mother spent her days with her boyfriend in Paris and her father was away on yet another “business trip”). She would’ve played the game at her own house, except her parents were the nosy type and wouldn’t approve of her playing with it.

“What is it?” Heather McNamara asked, leaning forward to examine the board game while Heather blew off the dust from a white triangle planchette. The girl let her fingers trail along the board, her eyebrows scrunching up in a puzzled expression as her eyes landed on the peculiar images printed onto the board. “Why are there numbers and letters on the board? What does all this mean?” She asked, glancing back at Heather, who rolled her eyes.

“Did you have a brain tumor for breakfast? It’s called a Ouija Board, Heather.” She muttered, holding the planchette up to her eye, trying to see through the dusty glass circle. Thankfully, she could clearly see Heather McNamara’s large wooden closet, full of bright yellow clothing, through the circular glass.

“Sorry, Heather.” Heather McNamara murmured, almost inaudible through Heather’s racing thoughts.

She wondered whether Sherwood even had any evil or vengeful spirits. Sherwood was a pretty boring town, besides the occasional robbery or out-of-control frat party. 

Heather huffed impatiently, setting the planchette down on the board. She wished Chandler and Veronica would just hurry their asses up.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang, the noise echoing throughout the large house.

Heather McNamara quickly jumped up and ran downstairs to answer the door, as to not keep Chandler waiting. No good came out of an angry Heather Chandler, especially when she would find out the reason she was called was to play a “cursed” board game.

“I swear to God, Heather, this better be important because I’m missing a date with a college football player for this.” Heather could hear Chandler’s voice echoing as she marched upstairs.

Well fuck. Heather was screwed.

“About that—“ Heather McNamara stammered, racing to catch up with Chandler, who stomped up the stairs as quickly as she could.

“Well, I didn’t have any plans.” Veronica’s voice sounded, trying to reason with the Almighty Bitch.

Ha. Like that was possible.

The expression on Chandler’s face when she walked into Heather’s room to find Heather Duke waiting with a Ouija board was one of pure disbelief. 

Chandler let out a laugh of disbelief, cocking a perfect eyebrow. “You did not bring me all the way here to play some stupid game of superstition.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest. She turned to Heather McNamara with a glare, her eyes flashing with a fiery rage. “What the fuck, Heather?” She seethed, looking ready to punch the smaller girl.

Heather McNamara’s eyes grew wide in fear as she leaned backwards, clutching her hands in front of her. Her mouth opened, but no sound came out.

Heather Duke knew that pose. It was practically the only pose Heather McNamara had whenever Chandler was around. The girl would shrink back, making herself small. It was a pose of fear, the fear of Chandler’s almighty power.

“It was my idea.” Heather said, quickly jumping in to Heather’s rescue, standing up to face Chandler. 

Chandler’s head snapped to face Heather, her expression livid, more angry than before. “I should’ve known. Only you would think playing with a Ouija board is fun.” She seethed, taking a step towards Heather Duke, who shrank back in fear despite herself. 

Veronica saved her. “Hey, I think it’d be very.” She said, giving Heather her usual stupid grin that made her different from the other two Heathers.

Unlike the other two Heathers, Veronica wasn’t afraid to speak her mind. Yes, she knew the power Chandler held, but she didn’t seem to care all that much.

Heather was too surprised to say anything, since she hadn’t expected the girl to come to her rescue.

She watched Chandler size up the situation, weighing out her options. 

“Fine, we’ll play your stupid game.” She grumbled, plopping down on the floor across from Heather Duke, who stared at her for a few seconds before placing the planchette on the board. Heather McNamara and Veronica glanced at each other before sitting down on either side of Heather Duke. 

Three pairs of eyes blinked as Heather explained how to play the game, explaining how spirits were supposed to talk to the players using the game. 

Heather McNamara shivered. “We’re going to be talking to the...the dead?” She asked, whispering the last word, as if saying it out loud would summon the evil spirits.

Chandler rolled her eyes, pulling her hair back with her signature red scrunchie. “There’s no such thing as ghosts, Heather. God, you’re such a pillowcase.” She groaned, snatching the planchette out of Heather Duke’s hands. “Let’s get this thing over with.” She grumbled, setting it on the board, touching the edge with two fingers.

The others did as told and stayed quiet as Heather Duke began to move the planchette in a circle, making sure to keep it on the board. “Are there any spirits in this room with us?” She asked, half expecting something interesting to happen.

The girls waited in silence as the planchette stayed as still as a statue. 

Chandler snorted. “The spirits are really talkative today, aren’t they, Heather?” She snickered, smirking at Heather Duke, who bit her lip, hoping something remotely interesting would happen that would shut Chandler right up.

“Just...wait a few more minutes.” She said, focusing on the planchette. Part of her told her it was useless, and that nothing was going to happen, but another part of her wanted it to move, to prove to Chandler that Heather was right for once.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Chandler sighed. “Wow, nothing happened. Who could’ve—”

The planchette shoved forward, edging its way towards the yes on the upper left corner of the board.

“Heather, if you’re moving it—”

“I swear to God, I’m not—”

“What the fuck—”

“Oh no—”

“Shut up!” Heather Duke shout-whispered, watching the planchette with wide eyes. Her stomach swirled in a mixture of joy and fear. She could tell from the looks on the other face’s that no one was moving it. 

There really was a spirit in the board.

The planchette settled on the yes and went still again, waiting patiently for the next question.

The girls stayed silent, shaken by the fact that the planchette had moved by itself.

Finally, Heather McNamara broke the silence. 

“Guys, I—I don’t want to play this.” She said, her voice quivering with fear. She looked afraid, her eyes wide, fingers trembling as they rested gently on the planchette.

“Shut up, Heather.” Chandler snapped, looking rattled herself, although she didn’t seem to want to show it. “Ask another question, Heather.” 

Heather Duke nodded, her mind racing to give a solution to what had just happened. There couldn’t be a spirit controlling the game...right?

“What’s your name?” She asked, glancing up at the ceiling. 

Heather McNamara gasped as the planchette quickly slid down to the mysterious letters, spelling out a two letter word.

“J-D.” Veronica said slowly as the planchette went still again. “Who the hell is JD?” She asked, glancing up at Chandler, who rolled her eyes.

“Probably some name Heather came up with.” She grumbled, shaking her head. “Just give it up, Heather, we all know you moved it to scare Heather.” She added, gesturing to Heather McNamara, who looked genuinely creeped out by the whole thing.

Heather Duke glared at her. “I didn’t move it.” She insisted, keeping her grip on the planchette. “Are you a demon?” She asked, keeping her eyes on the planchette, which started to move.

The girls watched with heavy silence as the planchette hesitated before sliding towards the no.

Veronica frowned. “But how do we know they aren’t lying?” She asked, wondering what kind of a name “JD” was.

It sounded short for something. A first name and a last name maybe? Sketchy for sure.

Heather Duke shrugged. “I guess we have to take their word for it.” 

Heather Chandler rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe you believe this bullshit.” She muttered, letting her fingers rest on the planchette. “This is so stupid.”

Heather Duke ignored her. “Prove to us that you’re a spirit, not one of us moving the planchette.” She said, sending Chandler a glare.

Nothing happened, leaving the girls in heavy silence. 

Heather Chandler let out a laugh as she stood up, taking a step away from the board and girls. “Looks like I just wasted my time, as usual.” She hissed, turning around with a whirl, ready to dash out in hopes of making her date after all.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut, as if shoved closed by some invisible force. Heather McNamara let out a shrill scream, jumping into Heather Duke’s arms as the lights above them began to flicker out of control, making the light flash from light to dark.

“Get ahold of yourself, Heather!” Chandler yelled, racing over to the door. She struggled with the doorknob, trying in vain to force it open. Her red heels stomped on the floor in anger at her failed attempt to open the door, which seemed to have somehow locked from the outside, which was impossible, since the house was empty, save the four girls.

Veronica rushed to her aid, trying to kick the door without avail. It remained shut, as if someone was pressing their weight against it, locking the girls inside.

Heather McNamara’s lip trembled as she looked around the room with wide eyes, gripping Heather Duke tightly. “H-Heather…” She stammered, her eyes round and wild in fear.

Heather Duke just watched as the lights flickered faster, completely out of control. Whatever spirit had possessed the board seemed angry. It hadn’t liked being mocked by Chandler.

“Fuck this shit!” Chandler screamed, whirling around to face the other two Heathers. “Whichever one of you is playing this prank needs to stop!” She seethed, marching up to the two girls.

Heather McNamara shivered in Heather Duke’s arms. “Heather...I-I swear—” She broke off, choking up on her words as her brain succumbed to panic. Heather Duke could feel the girl’s heart beating out of control as the girl trembled in her arms, gripping onto Heather like her life depended on it.

“Please, just let us out!” Veronica pleaded, glancing back at the board as she struggled with the doorknob. She tried to ram the door in desperation, her common sense clouded with heavy panic.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Veronica crashed onto the floor in a groaning heap. The lights flashed before returning to normal. 

Everything was still, as if nothing had happened.

All Heather Duke could do was gape as she slowly looked down at the rug, only to find it bare, the cursed board nowhere to be seen. 

“Oh my god, the board…” She murmured, her words dying in her throat.

Veronica groaned as she picked herself off of the floor, clutching her aching head. “What—”

She met the Heathers’ terrified gaze as they all slowly glanced at the rug, the board nowhere to be seen. It had disappeared, leaving nothing but a few dust particles floating in the air.

For a moment, none of the girls said a word, scared into silence.

“That—That was fucked up.” Chandler finally said, her words coming out in a shaky stammer. Any other time, Heather Duke would’ve relished in seeing the mythic bitch showing fear, but this was different. Heather couldn’t even fathom what had just happened.

The spirit, JD, had taken over Heather’s bedroom somehow.

Soon after, the girls departed Heather McNamara’s mansion. Heather Duke stayed after to search for the board, but found nothing. Part of her wanted to stay with Heather McNamara, who was so shaken up she could barely form words, but she knew she had to get back home or her parents would go on a search mission for her.

“You’ll be okay, Heather.” Heather reassured Heather McNamara for the tenth time as she stepped out of the huge mansion. She took her friend’s hands and squeezed them tightly, hoping to instill some relief in her mind.

Heather just nodded, swallowing hard. “I guess. Th-Thanks, Heather.” She said, keeping her eyes on her yellow shoes.

Heather Duke hesitated before quickly giving Heather a tight hug, taking her by surprise. The smaller girl returned it, melting into Heather’s warm embrace.

Then, Heather pulled away, giving the girl a small smile. “Call me if you need anything, okay?” 

Heather McNamara nodded. “I will.” 

With that, Heather Duke walked back to her own house, which was thankfully not far at all from McNamara’s. 

As she walked, the events from earlier played in her head. She would never forget the look of pure panic on Heather McNamara’s face as she gripped onto Heather. It made Heather feel kind of warm on the inside to have Heather hug her, which was a foreign feeling to Heather.

She wasn’t quite sure what that meant at all.

Not that it mattered. There were definitely more important things at hand.

She had too many questions buzzing around in her head. What the hell happened in Heather’s room? Was there a reasonable explanation for everything? Or was there really an evil spirit named JD that was angry with them?

And how did the board just...disappear? 

Heather had a feeling she’d just opened up a can of worms. 

A can of worms that wasn’t meant to be opened.


	2. Run Away, Heather...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Heather McNamara’s alone, the demon attacks again.

As Heather McNamara watched Heather walk away, a strange sense of nervousness settling in, sending goosebumps down her arms. Heather shivered, clutching her arms over her chest. A part of her wanted to call out to Heather and tell her to stay. 

She didn’t feel safe alone, especially when that cursed board game was nowhere to be seen.

Her stomach twisted itself into knots as she thought about the Ouija board. 

Why oh why did it have to be her house? Why had her father decided to go on another business trip, leaving Heather all alone to fend for herself? Why did her mother have to move all the way to Paris, insisting on pretending that Heather didn’t exist?

Heather took a deep breath in as she closed her door shut. “Heather’s right. You’ll be fine.” She said, trying to reassure herself. 

That didn’t stop her hands from shaking as they locked the door, turning the two locks to the left.

Her heart still raced at the thought of the flickering lights and how the door slammed shut so quickly, like someone super strong rushed towards it and held it closed. 

None of it made sense. 

She gave a sideways glance to the long winding stairs and the door first on the long hallway. Her door remained slightly ajar, as the girls had scrambled to escape once the door flew open. 

Then she shook her head, trying to block those memories out of her mind. It had been a coincidence. Maybe the electricity wavered for a second. Or maybe the wind came through and shoved the door closed.

It wasn’t ghosts. It couldn’t be. Ghosts didn’t exist. Evil spirits were a thing movie directors made up for entertainment (those movies always scared Heather into sleeping with the lights on). 

Still, for the rest of the day, Heather felt on edge. A part of her just couldn’t shake the day’s events. She’d never seen Chandler so rattled in her life. 

It was like Ram and Kurt turning into perfect gentlemen. It just didn’t happen, unless something really strange was going on.

And Heather had a feeling things would only get worse.

—

Soon, the bright sky turned dark and after a night out with Kurt and Ram (it was only fun for the boys and Heather just wanted to block the night’s events from her mind) and a late night movie, it was time to get to bed.

After changing into some loose yellow pajamas, Heather grabbed her toothbrush and walked down the dark hallway to her bathroom. She still felt disturbed by the day’s events, so she walked slowly and carefully, hoping not to wake any lingering spirits.

She felt her face grow hot, feeling sort of silly. If Heather and Heather could see her now, they’d be laughing their asses off. 

There’s no such thing as ghosts. 

There’s no such thing as ghosts.

“There’s no such thing as ghosts.” Heather whispered aloud as she stepped into the (quite large) bathroom, yellow toothbrush clenched tightly in her hand. 

She switched on the cold water and moved her toothbrush underneath it to wet it. Then she grabbed the toothpaste and squeezed it, watching the minty white toothpaste slowly ooze onto the bristles of the toothbrush. 

With one swift motion, she wet the toothpaste and put the toothbrush in her mouth to brush her teeth.

She glanced up at the large mirror above the sink and her heart jumped in her throat. 

Instead of her own reflection, a crazed, twisted version of her stared back at her, red eyes glinting with malice.

Heather jumped back from the mirror, letting her toothbrush fall in the sink with a clang. She quickly swallowed without meaning to, the minty toothpaste lodging in the back of her throat. Her back hit the wall and all she could do was watch as her face in the mirror contorted into a twisted grin, her blue eyes wide and crazy. The grin stretched way too wide, more than humanly possible.

The girl in the mirror was not Heather, rather some cruel, twisted version of her. Mirror Heather tilted its head, craning its neck at a disturbing angle as it gave Heather a creepy grin.

Heather let out a frightened gasp as Mirror Heather grew larger, trying to claw its way out of its glass prison. It raised its hands to the glass and pushed against it, keeping its creepy grin.

The lights shut off with a flash and the door quickly slammed shut, locking Heather in the room with that thing.

Heather froze, her eyes wide in fear as she watched Mirror Heather crawl out of the mirror, giving Heather a crazed grin as it advanced towards her, its body growing larger and larger, twisting upwards to the ceiling.

Panicking, Heather let out a shrill scream as Mirror Heather’s disguise peeled away, revealing a tall, dark haired young man, his expression consumed with pure rage. He wore a long black trench coat that swooshed as he made a move towards Heather, who yelped, scrambling for the door. She struggled with the doorknob, but the door was stuck.

The man’s lips spread in a cruel smirk as he grabbed the back of Heather’s yellow pajama top, wrenching her off of the door with one violent move. 

Heather yelped as she toppled into the bathtub, painfully banging her head on the side. She barely had time to process the pain before the man grabbed the collar of her pajama top, lifting her into the air without much trouble.

He pulled her face close to his, to the point where their foreheads were touching. Heather could see how crazy the man’s dark, almost black, eyes were. His hair matched his eyes and was messy and unkempt. If Heather were to see him on the street on any normal day, she would’ve crossed to the other side and stayed away. He gave off severe creepy stalker vibes.

Heather tried to pry his fingers away from her pajama top, but the man had a grip of steel. He laughed at Heather’s weak attempt to escape his grip. 

“You think you can just mock me and get away with it?” He asked, his voice dangerously calm as he pinned Heather to the wall, tilting his head as he watched her begin to sob. His voice sounded distorted, like a million voices speaking at the same time. 

It sounded like the voice of evil.

“No...please…” Heather sputtered, letting a shaky sob escape her. She’d been in a similar position before and her stomach churned at the thought of going through that nightmare again.“We never meant to—” 

Her sentence was cut off as the man wrapped his hands around her throat, laughing as he began to mercilessly choke the life out of the gasping Heather, which wasn’t what she’d expected. His fingers pressed against Heather’s neck, slowly crushing her windpipe. 

His cruel laughs echoed around the room, making Heather’s surroundings swirl around her as her vision blurred.

She was going to die.

Heather choked as she tried to pry away the man’s hands from her neck in vain. She could feel her energy leaving her as her body grew tired. 

Just give in.

Shutting her eyes tight, Heather screamed, her voice growing hoarse as the world around her crashed to her feet.

Then everything went silent.

Heather’s eyes flew open to find herself sprawled out on the floor of the empty bathroom, the man nowhere to be seen. Her throat felt normal and her head didn’t ache.

Everything was eerily silent. Heather could even hear the tap tap tap of the droplets of water falling onto the sink.

Trembling, Heather struggled to stand, using the wall for support. The door was wide open and the lights were back to normal like nothing had happened. 

Did anything happen?

Heather carefully raised her head to the mirror in front of her.

All she could see was her scared reflection staring back at her.

For a moment, Heather doubted herself. Maybe she really had hallucinated it? 

But her eyes drifted down to the blotchy marks covering her neck, which definitely hadn’t been there earlier. Purple bruises had started to form on her pale skin, shaped as finger marks. 

Without a second thought, Heather bolted for her room, pulling the door shut behind her. There she rested for a moment, back against the door, breathing out shaky breaths. 

Then she spotted it. 

Across the room, peeking out of her closet, sat the boxed board game, wedged between two stacks of shoe boxes. 

Heather knew it hadn’t been there before. She and Duke had searched the whole room, top to bottom, for that game. 

Wide-eyed, Heather slowly inched her way towards the game, her heart pounding faster as she grew closer. A voice in her head screamed for her to run away, but she forced herself to pick up the boxed board game. 

It was covered with a thick layer of dust, making Heather cough as she examined it. Instead of the torn box Heather Duke had brought, the box seemed as good as new, besides its dusty outlook. It had been repaired...although Heather had no idea how.

Her insides knotted together as she felt something ice cold gently rest on her right shoulder. They were long claws of some sort, digging into the skin of her bare shoulder.

Shit.

Heather froze, her mind a panicked mess. She felt the claws tighten their grip on her shoulder as something breathed hot breath down her neck. Her shoulder burned, but Heather didn’t dare turn around, too scared of the unknown.

“Run away, Heather.” An unknown voice hissed, shoving Heather towards the door, which flew open with one swift motion. “Run away before it’s too late.” The voice sounded demonic, like the voice of the man from earlier. Millions of voices bottled into one angry one.

Heather didn’t look back as she raced down the stairs, almost stumbling as she hit the last step. Her body ached, but she kept running anyway. Her breaths grew more swift as it became harder to breathe under all the stress and panic. 

The voices screamed behind her as she lunged for the doorknob of her front door. 

“Die alone!” They screamed as Heather struggled to unlock the door, her vision blurry with tears. Heather didn’t dare glance behind her, too afraid of what she would see.

Once Heather managed to unlock the door, she ran down the street, not caring that it was pouring rain, or that her feet were bare, save for a pair of yellow socks. The door slammed behind her, silencing the screams and moans. 

The trees began to blur together as Heather ran away from the mansion. The rain quickly soaked her pajamas as her yellow socks pounded against the road. Heather tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear as she ran in the direction of Heather Duke’s house. 

Heather Duke would know what to do.

—

It didn’t take long to get to her destination, but by the time she did, Heather was completely soaked, head to toe.

So much for always looking nice.

Once Heather reached the long cement driveway, it dawned on her that she couldn’t just barge into Heather’s house. It was midnight and Heather’s parents already didn’t approve of her and Chandler’s antics. Showing up unannounced, dripping wet, would only further prove their point.

Heather’s mind raced as she glanced around, searching for a way into the house. 

Then she remembered Heather Duke always left her window open an inch, as she often got hot during the night and liked to have it open. 

The rain came down harder as Heather struggled to lift Heather’s window open. The window was hard to grip with all the rain and Heather’s mind was gone at that point. 

The window finally gave in and begrudgingly slid open, allowing Heather enough room to squeeze through without much trouble (thankfully she was small). 

She barely had one foot planted on the carpet when Heather Duke bolted upright, blinking at Heather, who froze, halfway through the window.

“Heather?” Heather Duke asked in disbelief, throwing her emerald green covers away as she jumped out of bed. “What-What are you doing here? What happened to calling me?” She hissed, lowering her voice so she wouldn’t wake up her parents.

She looked angry and confused, and Heather didn’t blame her. Having your best friend randomly crawl into your room using the window at midnight, soaking wet, probably wasn’t the best way to start off the day.

Heather shivered as Heather Duke quickly helped her into her room, the girl’s brows scrunching up in concern. “I-I had to...my-my house...it-it-it—” Heather broke off with a sob as she threw herself into the other girl’s arms in a fit of tears. She had no idea what she was doing anymore and just wanted it all to stop.

“Shhh it’s okay, you’re safe now.” Heather Duke whispered, rubbing Heather’s back as she let out shaky sobs. “Just...calm down and tell me everything when you’re ready.” 

Heather Duke’s calming words were all Heather needed. She pulled out of the hug and frantically wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her pajama top. “I-I was brushing my teeth and then-then—” She broke off, unable to say anymore. How would Heather believe her if she didn’t even believe herself?

Heather Duke grasped Heather’s hands in hers, her expression calm, the quite opposite of Heather’s. “Hey, you’re safe now.” She said, giving Heather a reassuring smile. “Just tell me what happened.”

Heather nodded, swallowing hard. “This...demon thing attacked me and he-he tried to choke me!” Heather exclaimed, watching her friend’s eyebrows raise in surprise. “But then I-everything went back to normal and so I thought nothing happened but when I went back into my room...Heather the board was right there!”

Heather Duke’s eyes widened in shock. “What?” 

Heather nodded frantically. “It was there and so I-I picked it up and then this thing grabbed my shoulder and told me to run and...and I did. These voices kept screaming behind me and I swear to God, I thought I was going to die.” She finished, her voice slowly becoming a quivering whisper. 

Heather Duke’s eyes had grown wide in shock, but the girl seemed to stay somewhat calm. “Don’t worry, Heather...I believe you.” She said, trying to calm Heather, who’d begun sobbing uncontrollably again. “Here, you can stay the night with me, okay?” She asked, gesturing to the bed behind her.

Heather nodded, wiping away her tears as her sobs ceased. “Thanks, Heather.” She whispered, clutching her arms over her chest as she shivered.

Heather Duke took Heather’s hand and led her over to her wardrobe. “You can wear some of my pajamas, we’re near the same size.” She said, pulling out a neatly folded pair of green pajamas.

Heather took the pajamas and thanked her. Then she went into the bathroom to change. Although she was reluctant to go inside at first, Heather convinced her the bathroom was free of any evil spirits. She even checked it for her without complaining once.

After she finished changing, Heather crawled into bed with Heather Duke. The covers were warm and almost made Heather forget the scary night she had. 

But every time she closed her eyes, the face of the demon stared back at her with its cruel smirk. 

Heather didn’t get a wink of sleep all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Poor Heather...her house is taken over by JD! 
> 
> I hope you all liked this chapter! Please comment if you have any suggestions or just like this.


End file.
